Content/Ep1Epilogue
"But sire!" the man who calls himself 'The Necromancer Extraordinaire' pleaded, on his knees. "Shut up," snapped the mist in front of him, in a deep and booming voice. "Your failure is completely unacceptable. Explain yourself. And no excuses." "I..." He hesitated for a moment, swallowing. "I was assured backup - The girl and Monolith, where were they?" "That is none of your concern. I assisted you in obtaining that item because you assured me that you could control any number of superpowered individuals." "The overpowered me, swarmed me, even my largest creation couldn't hold them off - we only just escaped. I am lucky I wrote the incantation over his internal organs. I hadn't expected so many at once." "You knew the statistics. The chances are that in South London alone, there are seven or eight people with powers. You also know why I had Unnamed create this pocket dimension." "Yes, I know, we need re-" "SILENCE!" the mist roared. "You never know who may be listening. We have not identified the powers of all those around, as yet." "Despite my failure, sire, I have gained valuable intelligence on their abilities, all five of them." The mist solidified slightly, becoming a figure for a moment, before fading back to mist again in the blink of an eye. "Go on." "The one we expected, she is here. Darkness and death surround her as an aura, and I believe I can control her, given time to prepare." "That is good news, but hardly excuses your failure." "Her powers are significant, and should not be ignored as an asset..." "I know what she can do - and you forget your place, telling me the value of my assets, sorcerer. Perhaps I should have her replace you?" The Necromancer shuddered involuntarily. "Uhmmm... The 'Alley Cat' the newspapers have been talking about is here also, as expected. He does indeed appear to have the power of transportation - he can create some sort of portal to translocate. It's definitely not magic-based, but..." He trailed off, rather than finishing the sentence with "that's all I know." The mist stood silent, not answering, not asking for more - it was for the Necromancer to prove his worth. "The recipient of the alien weapon has also been transported - he doesn't know its full power yet, and the weapon itself is very... visible. I think we should try to disarm him." The mist sighed audibly. "I think you leave the planning to me from now on, Mencher." The Necromancer shuddered again and resumed his description. "The athlete who walked away from the traffic accident also was drawn here. He mostly seems interested in how his and the others' powers work. I am sure we... can... use..." Once again, he trailed off. The mist partially formed again, holding it for several seconds this time. The Necromancer hurried on, "and, of course, the female. But you already know everything about her." "While your work is poor, your intelligence gathering, even if it was through what I would call 'The Purple Heart' method, is adequate. I do not currently feel the need to take over. However, you are no longer in charge of this operation. Monolith will return shortly from Oxford and take over. You are to support him in whatever capacity is needed." The Necromancer bowed. "Yes, sire. And my flask? She stole it... I need it for my..." "I know what it is and why you need it. If I didn't, I hardly would have arranged for your possession of it, would I?" "Can I... ummm... have it back? Can Karen help?" "Restrospect does not use her powers at your whims, to overcome your failures!" He paused for several seconds. "I will, however, consider it, as without it your usefulness is minimal. Leave." The Necromancer stood, using his staff to support his weight, and turned, his head bowed, to leave.